


甜甜巧克力·揣崽崽崽02

by polarlights123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 战山为王 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarlights123/pseuds/polarlights123
Summary: “小麻烦。”
Relationships: 战山为王 - Relationship
Kudos: 170





	甜甜巧克力·揣崽崽崽02

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO  
> *孕期预警 不喜勿入  
> *信息素：gg 薄荷  
> dd 馥奇香调海盐  
> *手指，舔穴，潮吹，

空气刹那间安静了。

所有仪表仪器滴滴答答的声音似乎全都消失不见，天地间只剩下肖战和小啵的心跳声。

小啵心里乱得很，拉着肖战衣角的手都因为震惊而脱了力。

看起来稳重的院长上前对着肖战耳语了几句，待到肖战点了点头，就领着全体医护人员出去了。

偌大的病房里只剩下两个人。

小啵虽然已经分化了，按理说怀孕是完全可以的。可他到底还是个少年，这样重要的事他不慌张也得慌张。

肖战的喜悦溢于言表，脸上的每道肌肉都在微微发颤，他理了理自己的表情，重新坐在小啵的床上，温暖有力的大手握住小啵紧张到攥起拳头的小手。

“宝贝是不是吓到了啊。”他开口，声音温柔又带着些舒缓的暖意。

小啵紧紧盯着他，有些愣神般地点头。眉头小小地发皱，牙齿情不自禁地咬住了下嘴唇，一颦一笑此时在肖战眼里都成了江南水乡。

“哥哥一开始也吓到了，是哥哥上次不小心顶进你的生|殖|腔了。”肖战一如既往地冷静，一字一句地全数说出来。

小啵倒是羞得耳尖都是粉粉的颜色，毕竟这样的事情...有些羞羞。他轻轻地捏了下肖战的手，张了张口，又什么都没说。

肖战将小啵揽进了怀里。“哥哥知道，宝贝才这么小就怀了哥哥的宝宝，是不是有点害怕呀。”

小啵将头埋在肖战的颈窝里，软绵绵地挤出一句：“.....怕疼。”

肖战一下下从上往下顺着小啵的后背，依旧是瘦瘦的没什么肉。他言语里没有变化：“小啵自己决定，哥哥都看你。你要是觉得太早了不想要宝宝，咱们就药物打掉，以后再要。哥哥听你的决定。”

话音未落，小啵就从肖战怀里挤出来，有些小小的慌乱，那双小手顷刻间就护上了肚子，尽管那里还是一片风平浪静。

“不要打掉...我不舍得。”他慢慢慢慢地垂下头，紧张的语气渐渐安静了下来。

肖战早就知道他不舍得。

他便知道同意了。眼里的喜悦就要溢出来：“那....哥哥以后就有两个宝宝了？”

然后他得到一句期盼已久的“嗯。”

-

医生在和肖战絮絮叨叨地讲着一堆注意事项，肖战若有所思地听，中间不忘点点头回应医生。

小啵打了退烧针，有些无聊地坐在椅子上等他。

他穿得挺厚，外套还没有拉拉链，大敞着露出米白色的毛衣。

肚子那里还是平平的没什么起伏。医生说这才怀孕5个周，还有好久好久的时间呢。

小啵情不自禁地将手搭在肚子上，那里的某处正在孕育着一个小小的生命，是他和哥哥的孩子。

他有些不由自主地微笑起来，连他自己都没有察觉。

“宝宝，欢迎你呀。”他冲着肚子小声地说。

-

肖战拉着小啵往车里走，他走得很慢，像是在特意迎合小啵的步幅。小啵悄悄地注意到了，他抓紧了肖战的手，眉眼弯弯地冲他笑：“我还没有行动困难呢，哥哥你不用走这么慢呀。”

肖战被突如其来的灿烂击中，忍不住凑过脸去在小啵的嘴上亲了一下：“好爱你。”

小啵又是一阵嗔怪，说他在公共场合不要这个样子。

肖战慢慢地开车，道路两旁的商店已经打开了灯光，熙熙攘攘的人群在道路上来回行走。小啵坐在副驾驶上又睡了过去，两手交叉着搭在肚子上，睫毛微微发颤。

他突然又是一阵幸福感涌上来。外面人来人往，谁都不认识谁，车里却坐着他的两个宝贝，现在是三个人的家。

他将小啵脖子上的围巾又拢了拢，绒绒的毛线蹭着小啵的脸，小啵安静地没有醒。

肖战想到了今天医生嘱咐的孕期的事情。孕期前期容易嗜睡，孕吐也会严重。Alpha要好好照料才是。

他将手搭上方向盘，悄悄将车里的暖气提高了些。

-

等到小啵再醒过来的时候，已经是下午了，冬日的太阳隔着窗户照着自己，怎么看都是一派暖洋洋的样子。他下意识地想要去一边捞肖战，却没有捞到。

他坐在床上喊哥哥，声音清澈得像刚出水的萝卜。

肖战系着围裙过来，笑盈盈地说：“醒啦。哥哥在给你切水果。”

小啵点头，想要下床。肖战就跑过去扶他。

小啵又是一阵轻笑，窝倒在肖战怀里：“哥哥，不用扶啦。”

肖战就去刮他的鼻尖。

晚饭端上来的时候，尽管做足了准备，可小啵还是止不住地犯恶心。肖战已经尽量将油的用量收到了最小，可耐不住孕期的影响。

小啵不想让肖战难过，他知道他已经很努力地在准备，便在饭桌上憋着，眼圈止不住地泛了红。

肖战早就注意到了这些，他放下筷子去拉小啵的手，带着他去卫生间漱口。

小啵晚饭只吃了些小米粥，一股脑地全吐了出来。生理性的泪水在眼角微微打转。

肖战看得心疼，将手轻轻放在他的肚子上按揉，有力的大手将那一点点的不适慢慢揉开，“能不能不要折磨爸爸的宝贝啊。”他对着肚子有些不满。

小啵反过来安慰肖战，“没事，”他说，抹了下眼角的泪，“不要紧的。”

肖战没想到孕期Omega的欲望这么强。

他谨记医生的教诲，晚上乖乖地搂着小啵睡觉。

小啵却不知道这些。夜色降临，微黄色的夜灯在床头久久地亮，总在心里燃起不知名的火。他有些莫名的焦躁，拽着肖战的扣子想要解开，却被肖战拉住。他不甘心，又有些不得方法地去舔肖战的鼻尖，红着脸一路流连到嘴唇。

肖战一个翻身压住他，两臂撑在他耳边加深这个吻，舌头在他嘴里连牙齿都不放过地舔，又带出些湿漉漉的口水。他有些情迷意乱地在肖战身下喘，双腿勾上了肖战的腰，却又被肖战拉了下去。

肖战压着他的腿，低着头去亲他的锁骨，凸起的骨头被咬得酥麻地疼，嘴唇又有技巧地吮吸胸前的红樱，他仰着头呻吟，呼吸深深浅浅地欺负不停，耳边却得到一句带着些冷静的声音。

“今晚不做好不好，哥哥累了。”

肖战骗他，可是他不知道的。

肖战知道要是直接将他会生理性地需求性爱，他又要害羞地找不到北。他便这样子回答，浅浅地给他抚慰，也许可以满足。

小啵却不知道的，他偏是以为自己怀孕了，哥哥就不愿动他。

可他明明中午还说的幸福。今天一天又没什么事，怎么会累。

孕期Omega的心思细腻，小啵更是。

他低低地应了一声“哦”，然后转过身去擦眼泪。

委屈总是一下子涌上来的，赶都赶不走。眼泪这种东西也是，一下子就浮出来的，随着委屈一起。

尤其是在他已经湿了的情况下，更加委屈。

可肖战不知道。他在忍，可他必须忍。

小啵侧躺着夹自己的腿，又小小幅度地摩擦，不让肖战发现。

他实在是难受得发紧。

肖战本在专心平静内心的汹涌，努力消停下去。一转头发现身边人在不安分地乱动，动作很小，不仔细看就着昏暗的灯光根本看不出来。

又是心生担忧，害怕他不舒服，便将手搭在小啵的腰上问他怎么了。

得到了小小的啜泣声，怀里的人却没有理他。

他惊慌失措地将人强行翻过来，小啵肿着眼睛看他，用手去撑他胸口。

“怎么啦宝贝？”

肖战抓着人的手，带着去揩他眼角的泪。

真是水做的，像雪化了之后的清凝。他想。又心生一片柔软。

小啵的声音嘟嘟囔囔地，朦胧夜色中有些不清楚，：“你以前从来都没有这样。”他像单薄地站在墙头的小鸟，风吹草动都心惊。

他又有些黏黏糊糊地去蹭肖战：“可我不知道怎么了，下面不舒服....痒....帮帮我好不好……”

肖战心里有了预期，指尖顺着纯棉的内裤伸进去，下面早就泛滥成灾。

小啵在肖战刚刚触碰到皮肤的时候身子就一阵酥软，他觉得自己简直像是专门坐好了等男人上门的妓女，浪荡淫秽。

他掩耳盗铃般地捂住眼睛，小声地抱怨：“我不知道我怎么了...我也不是故意的.....”

得到又是一个吻。肖战好好地解释了一番原因，小啵这才红着脸点头。

就知道是这样。肖战有些无奈，换了换身子的姿势：“我帮你。”

他将小啵的裤子褪下，内裤连着下面的小洞带起一串珠的水丝，，色情又迷人。

肖战将指尖往里探，里面不同与往常地更加湿热，迫不及待地将手指往里吞。

小啵抓着床单闭着眼睛不去看肖战。

肖战将手指深入，围着内壁刮蹭打转，惹得小啵一阵扭摆，下面又喷出几股水。

肖战不紧不慢地探入第二根手指，将穴口撑得大了些，丝丝空气往里挤，小啵有些慌张地想要夹紧腿。

肖战又将他的腿打开，手指在穴口浅浅地抽插，可小啵似是不能满足，又不自觉地朝肖战这边挺动。

肖战觉得有些好笑，清纯又浪荡，却还不自知。他这样评价。

他将手指抽了出来，穴口发出了“噗”的一声。小啵听见了这声音，却控制不住自己绵长醉人的喘息。“深一点....哥哥...嗯....”他被弄得舒服，又留恋穴里的手指。

肖战不敢用自己底下的物什，又埋下头去用嘴唇去舔，温热的吐息喷在小啵的腿根，水溅了他一脸。肖战没说话，对准那个微微翕张着的洞舔了进去。

小啵张大了嘴，像被迫留在岸上的鱼。眼里失神涣散又浅浅反射着来自床头的灯光。酥麻痒意在全身晕染开来，惹得他一阵哆嗦。

肖战的舌头在里面灵巧地舔弄，软肉和有些粗糙的舌面碰撞挤压，勾着褶皱往里伸，激起奇妙的反应。

只剩小啵回味在高潮的余韵里说不出话。

-

翌日清晨，小啵又趴在他身上吻他，意识还朦胧着，只将嘴唇贴在他的脖颈处就浅浅睡去。

肖战有些无奈地望着还没褪去的肉肉脸颊，温热的呼吸带着比以往更加迷人的香气打在脸上。

他微微偏头，在小啵的脖子上留下一个浅浅的吻痕。

“小麻烦。”他笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 点下kudos


End file.
